Passengers exiting and boarding a larger vehicle, such as a schoolbus present the operator of the vehicle, such as the schoolbus driver, with the problem that the vehicle cannot be safely moved until the passengers have cleared the area around the vehicle. Mirrors mounted at various portions of the interior and exterior of the vehicle are often used to help the vehicle operator in determining when it is safe to recommence movement of the vehicle.
Schoolbuses pose a particular challenge because they carry children and society has set higher standards for protecting these children from themselves and from others, as they board and disembark from schoolbuses. Children are typically shorter than adults and therefore their visibility around and behind the schoolbus is more challenging for the schoolbus driver. Also, children may not be aware of the urgency of the need to clear the area around the schoolbus.
Schoolbuses have government mandated requirements for mirror systems to aid the driver in monitoring the students/children as they embark and disembark from the schoolbuses. A great body of prior art has been developed for such mirror systems, including so-called cross-view or cross-over mirrors, which provide a panoramic view to the driver, showing the children as they move about in front and alongside the schoolbus. Federal regulations that relate to cross-view mirrors are known as the FMVSS111 regulations.
More recently, camera systems have been used in the interiors of schoolbuses. As an example, the present assignee describes an interior camera and a protective closure therefor, in its U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,625.
However, poor visibility conditions, such as when it is dark or near dark outside or during misty or foggy conditions, present a problem for the schoolbus driver, even with the best mirror system and with the optimal camera system. Therefore, the need to provide for good visibility and illumination of the area around, behind and/or under the schoolbus remains.